Chatroom with PJO and Kickin' It!
by PercabethLover0818
Summary: A chatroom crossover! Yay! Percabeth! Kick! Say in a review any other pairings you want me to include! Rated T because I'm really paranoid! Most likely K , maybe even K.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minion readers! Just BTW, in my head you look like those Despicable Me minions. Say in a review what you want your little minion character to look like! **

**Hephaestus is forcing me to name this Hephaestus-chat! Don't hurt me! EAT BLUE COOKIES! (::) There will be Percabeth! This will be after the Titan and Giant wars, yet Percabeth is not together because playing matchmaker with Percabeth is the best thing since sliced bread! BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) Say in a review any ideas you may have or any couples you want me to add (THAT DON'T GO AGAINST PERCABETH!). :) And now for the story!**

_**PJO:**_

_WiseGirl- _Annabeth

_SeaweedBrain- _Percy

_PineconeFace- _Thalia

_DeathBreath- _Nico

_GoatBoy- _Grover

_Prankster1- _Travis

_Prankster2- _Connor

_Gardening4ever- _Katie

_BeautyQueen- _Piper

_Sparky- _Jason

_RepairBoy- _Leo

_MissMetalDetector- _Hazel

_ThePart-TimeElephant- _Frank

_**Kickin' It:**  
_

_BlackBeltCheer- _Kim

_WasabiWarrior- _Jack

_SwagBoyYo- _Jerry

_Eddie- _Eddie

_TheGenius- _Milton

_TheGenius'Girl- _Julie

_Cheering4ever- _Kelsey

_CheerleaderYay!- _Grace

_ObeySenseiRudy- _Rudy

* * *

_Welcome to this chatroom! Have fun and ABSOLUTELY NO CURSING! :)_

_WiseGirl has entered the chatroom._

_WiseGirl: _Hello! Anyone here?

_SeaweedBrain has entered the chatroom. _

_SeaweedBrain: _Me!

WiseGirl: I know that! The chatroom manager already said that!

SeaweedBrain: Well, what don't you know?

WiseGirl: What you're thinking right now.

SeaweedBrain: True.

WiseGirl: Aren't you going to tell me?

SeaweedBrain: You didn't say you wanted to know.

WiseGirl: But I implied it!

SeaweedBrain: You did?

WiseGirl: Ugh! You're so obtuse! Someone can hint at something repeatedly, and then you just ignore it! Even when it's perfectly obvious and right in front of your face, you can't tell!

SeaweedBrain: What are you talking about?

WiseGirl: Are you a coward, or are you just that stupid?

SeaweedBrain: Wait, this has something to do with when you called me a coward?

WiseGirl: I'm trying not to kill him, I'm trying not to kill him...

SeaweedBrain: Is this about...us?

_BlackBeltCheer has joined the chatroom. _

BlackBeltCheer: Hey, people!

SeaweedBrain: Who are you, and what the Hades are you doing here?

WiseGirl: Percy, be nice!

_WasabiWarrior has joined the chatroom. _

WasabiWarrior: Hey, Kim!

BlackBeltCheer: Hey, Jack!

SeaweedBrain: I still don't know who you people are.

WiseGirl: Again, be nice!

WasabiWarrior: Kim! Scroll up! That was a totally awkward conversation before you entered!

BlackBeltCheer: *scrolling up* haha! That is so funny! You kind of remind me of Jack, Percy.

WasabiWarrior: How does...

BlackBeltCheer: I should not have said that. I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that.

WiseGirl: Boys *rolls eyes*

BlackBeltCheer: Ikr. What's your name?

WiseGirl: I'm Annabeth. And that Seaweed Brain is the great Percy Jackson! *rolls eyes*

BlackBeltCheer: Boys. *rolls eyes*

WasabiWarrior: What's wrong with us?

SeaweedBrain: Yeah! What's wrong with us?

WiseGirl: A lot of things, a lot of things.

BlackBeltCheer: That's something I can agree with.

WasabiWarrior: Hey!

SeaweedBrain: Hey—wait. What were we talking about again?

WiseGirl: Seaweed Brain. *rolls eyes*

_Prankster1, Prankster2, Gardening4ever, PineconeFace, DeathBreath, ThePart-TimeElephant, MissMetalDetector, Sparky, BeautyQueen, RepairBoy, TheGenius'Girl, TheGenius, Eddie, SwagBoyYo, Cheerleading4ever, CheerleaderYay!, and ObeySenseiRudy have joined the chatroom. _

RepairBoy: Hey!

PineconeFace: Hullo, Leo.

BeautyQueen: Yes! He took my username suggestion!

RepairBoy: And you took mine.

BeautyQueen: Unfortunately.

TheGenius: Who are you people?

RepairBoy: Annabeth! Is that one of your over-confident siblings? Maybe Malcolm?

WiseGirl: No. We don't know who half of these people are!

DeathBreath: Annabeth doesn't know something! Haha!

SeaweedBrain: Shut up Nico!

Prankster1: We are Travis

Prankster2: & Connor

Prankster1&2: Stoll!

Gardening4ever: I'm Katie!

PineconeFace: Thalia.

DeathBreath: I'm Nico!

ThePart-TimeElephant: Frank

MissMetalDetector: Hazel

Sparky: Jason

BeautyQueen: Piper

RepairBoy: I'm Leo Valdez!

TheGenius'Girl: I'm Julie!

TheGenius: Milton

Eddie: My name is Eddie!

BlackBeltCheer: That's kind of obvious.

Eddie: Sorry. I'm not feeling very creative today.

SwagBoyYo: I'm the swag master, Jerry.

Cheerleading4ever: I'm Kelsey!

CheerleaderYay!: My name's Grace.

ObeySenseiRudy: Rudy's the name...

WasabiWarrior: And you don't have a game.

ObeySenseiRudy: *hangs head in shame* yeah :(

BlackBeltCheer: What's with the weird nicknames?

_GoatBoy has joined the chatroom._

GoatBoy: Hey! Are Percy and Annabeth here?

SeaweedBrain: Yeah.

WiseGirl: Yeah.

GoatBoy: Haha! Have you guys scrolled up? Awkward moment! Haha!

SeaweedBrain: Grover!

GoatBoy: Silena's coming! Delete this chatroom!

SeaweedBrain: Everybody meet in chatroom 12 in 30 minutes! Now leave the chatroom!

_Everybody has left the chatroom._

**Thanks for reading! Another update is coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for PJO and Kickin' It for Christmas, but, sadly, it was not under the tree. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, minion readers! (::) Blue cookies! This story is for the Kick and Percabeth fans! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I'm out of ideas for these. Read my sentence: I don't own PJO or Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chatroom 12:

_WasabiWarrior, BlackBeltCheer, WiseGirl, and SeaweedBrain have joined the chatroom. _

WasabiWarrior: Hey!

SeaweedBrain: Hi Jack!

WiseGirl: Percy!

SeaweedBrain: What did I do this time?

WiseGirl: Why are you outside of my cabin?

SeaweedBrain: Uhhh, no reason.

BlackBeltCheer: Cabin?

WiseGirl: We're at summer camp right now.

WasabiWarrior: It's January.

WiseGirl: I'll...tell you later. Percy, I'm going to ask you one more time. Why are you outside of my cabin?

SeaweedBrain: Uhhh...I guess I have to tell you. Nico dared me to do something I've been needing to do for a while.

_SeaweedBrain has left the chatroom._

WiseGirl: What? Huh? I—

_WiseGirl has left the chatroom._

BlackBeltCheer: What's going on?

_DeathBreath and PineconeFace have joined the chatroom._

DeathBreath: Hey Kim, Jack! Thalia! I heard you are at camp! Look in Annabeth's cabin window!

PineconeFace: *looks in cabin window* That's...disturbing.

DeathBreath: I know, right!

BlackBeltCheer: What's going on?

WasabiWarrior: What aren't you telling us?

PineconeFace: They will tell you in their own good time.

DeathBreath: Well, we have to leave.

_DeathBreath and PineconeFace have left the chatroom._

BlackBeltCheer: They're impossible.

WasabiWarrior: You could say that again.

BlackBeltCheer: They're imposs—

WasabiWarrior: I didn't mean it literally! Bye!

_WasabiWarrior has left the chatroom._

_WiseGirl has joined the chatroom._

WiseGirl: Hey Kim! :)

BlackBeltCheer: Why so peppy? I'm the cheerleader.

WiseGirl: Oh...no reason. :)

BlackBeltCheer: He kissed you, didn't he?

WiseGirl: Yeah... :)

BlackBeltCheer: I wish Jack would be that bold...

WiseGirl: BOLD?! BOLD?! Seaweed Brain is many things, but bold is not one of them when it comes to me. I've known him for five years. I've had a crush on him for all five of those years. Not bold. Definitely not bold.

BlackBeltCheer: Slow your roll there. We've all got boy problems. At least yours are resolved.

WiseGirl: I could get Jack to kiss you. It'll be simple. Gotta go! Be in chatroom 16 in fifteen minutes.

BlackBeltCheer: Okay!

_Everyone has left the chatroom._

**Done! There WILL be Kick in the next chappy! Bye, minion readers!**


	3. Author's Note (I'm sorry!)

**Great. I'm doing something I promised myself I would never do, but I had no way to get this message to you otherwise. I was rereading the rules for fanfictions and I saw the one about no chatroom things, and I got really discouraged. I mean, who do they think they are, telling us what we can and can't write?! This is supposed to be a free country, and, by affiliation, a free website! Anyway, I ****_really _****want to keep my account and so I will probably have to delete this story. But, if I get enough nice reviews persuading me otherwise, I will rewrite this fic to be inside the rules. **

**If you're one of those people who skip the Author's Notes, read this: THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! I will probably rewrite it, but I still want confirmation that people are still interested in this fanfiction. **

**Thank you for putting up with my ridiculousness and mediocre fanfictioning (if fanfictioning is a word),**

**PercabethLover0818**


End file.
